fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope
By: Crystal Will she make peace? After one of her BFF's betrayed her, should she fight or give in? Find out in the story! Chapter 1 "Asha! You're going to be late!" Saundra called. "Comimg mom! " I called back." I sighed and went to the closet and pulled out my Foxfire uniform. School was not my favorite. I only had two friends and one was acting REALLY weird. And every time I asked her what was going on she avoided my question. EVERY TIME! Why did she have to be SO GOOD at it. If only I had manifested as a vanisher. Then I could find out what was going on. I quickly washed my face and got dressed. "Mmmmm! What smells so good!" I asked. "I have no idea what your talking about! " Saundra said winking at me. "Oh really! It smells like Fluffcreams!" I said. "Alright! You guessed it!" Saundra said while laughing. I smiled and started to braid my hair in a loose braid. I had dark black hair with specks of white everywhere. No one new why I had all the white specks but mom said it was pretty. Dad said I was unique. Others said I was PLAIN WEIRD. I had a feeling my hair was one of the reasons I didn't have much friends. I didn't want to much friends anyway. Tessa and Martha were enough for me. I ate breakfast and headed for the leapmaster. "Bye Asha! Have fun! "Saundra called. "Bye! Don't worry I will!" I called. I called for Foxfire on the leapmaster. I arrived just in time for opening ceremonies. "Good morning prodigies! As of last week we have had four prodigies manifest. Asha, Chance, Pace, and Tessa." Magnate Leto said. Tessa manifested and she didn't TELL ME! I look around for Tessa but can't see her through the crowd. Where WAS she?!?! I had to talk to her. NOW! As we have a round of applause Magnate Lego announces that we only have eight weeks till midterms. I head to my locker once orientation is over hoping to find Tessa. I spot her as soon as I'm in sight of my locker. "Tess! Over here!" I shout. "Hi Ash!" She calls. "Why didn't you tell me you manifested?" I ask. "Well....I felt like waiting a few days." She explains. "That bad?" I ask. "Yeah......" she mumbles. "Well.... what'd you get?" I ask. "I manifested as a inflicter and will be training with the great Sophie Foster. Chapter 2 "Whoa....that's so cool! Sophie's my grandma! I see her every two weeks! She is so nice! Are you okay?" I ask when I finally realize she looks upset. "Yes." She responds. "Um...in case you didn't realize I'm an Empath. I can tell you're not 'fine'." I remind her. "Oh yeah.... You have TWO abilities. And I have one. Any idea where Martha is?" Tessa asked. "Now that I think about it.....I have NO IDEA! I last saw her Friday. She looked like she was hiding something. And she hasn't answered any of my calls." I said. "Hi Asha! Hi Tessa!" Chance says walking up with Pace. "Hello!" Tessa replies nudging me. "H..h..hi!" I say nervously. "What are you girls up to?" Pace asks. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Just chating. You know..about st..." I start. "What she means is that they were talking about boys. They just don't want us to know that." Pace says holding back laughter. We both blush even though we were NOT talking about boys. "Busted!" I hear from behind me. I turn around and find Sara. Stina's grandaughter. Just my luck. "N...n...no! We were NOT! " I protested. "Sure you weren't. Anyways...bye Chance!" Sara calls. "Oooooo! Someone's got a secret lover!" Pace says. "Do not! I am NOT a fan of Sara. I would NEVER end up with HER!" Chance protests. "Sure.....then explain why your blushing." Pace says. "A lot of people blush when someone rudely ACCUSES them of having a crush on someone." I say coming to Chance's rescue. "Yeah! What she said. Thanks Asha!" Chance says shooting me a grateful look. "You're welcome! Please call me Ash. All my friends do." I say nervously. "I'm your friend?!?! Cool! Hey wanna come over later? All of you guys that is." Chance asks. "I wish I could but I have chores to do." I respond. "Oh. That's fine. Another time then. Oh! By the way Magnate Leto wants all of us to come to his office after school." Chance says. "Okay! Thanks! See you then!" Tessa says. I wave and watch them until their out of earshot and turn to talk to Tessa again. "I wonder what he wants..... Please tell me someone didn't prank him and blame it on us like last time." Tessa whines. I smile as I remember being called to his office because Hannah had pranked both of us and the princeable. "See you then Tess!" I call as I head to ability training. "Bye!" She calls back. Chapter 3 "Come on Tess!" I said nervously. "Okay! Okay! I'm coming! Why your so excited to see the principal I have NO idea but I'll speed up." Tessa said laughing. Realistically, I had no idea why I was a little excited but mostly I was nervous and wanted it over with already. We arrived and Tessa knocked. "Come in!" Magnate Leto called. I hid behind Tessa as we went in. I looked around to see Chance holding back laughter and Pace looking guilty. "What's going on? What'd Pace do?" I ask. "How do you know I did something? Is it that obvious?" Pace asked. "Yeah dude. It's THAT obvious." Chance said no longer able to contain his laughter. "What did he do?" Tessa asked impatiently . "He attached Magnate Leto's chair to his desk and put a lot of reveldust on the chair." Chance explained. "I think he takes after Mr. Sencen. " Magnate Leto sighed. "So...why'd you call us here?" Tessa asked. "It's about Martha. She is acting ver...." Magnate Leto started. "Oh no! What'd she do? What happened?" I asked. "Her parents made her stay home because she's acting weird and won't tell them what's going on. So she's grounded for another three days." Magnate Leto said. "They noticed too? She's been acting so weird and is so good at hiding from me." I said. "She's been acting weird ever since got a note and left to meet with someone." Magnate Leto said. I was about respond but felt my imparter buzz. I look and see a message asking where I was. "I have to go. See you tomorrow! And Chance? Go ahead and call me if you want to get together." I said. "Okay bye!" Chance said. "Bye!" Tessa and Pace echoed. I left the office and went to get my things from my locker. What was up with Martha? Why was she acting weird. I sighed and went to the leapmaster. "Everstar!" I called. Later. "ASHA DAWSON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED I WAS!" Saundra shouted as soon as I opened the door. "Sorry. I had to go see Magnate Leto." I mumbled. "What happened?" Sauandra asked now looking AND FEELING worried. "He wanted to talk to me about Martha." I was wanting the topic to end. "Oh. Alright. I understand. Why don't you go do your chores and then you can play." Saundra said. "Okay! Thanks mom!" I said hugging her. I raced up stairs and got changed into a emerald green dress and black flats. I quickly cleaned my room and started doing my homework. I was about to start when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I call. "Hi Ash!" Tessa says. "Hi Tess! What's up?" I asked. "Nothing much. Whoa! What happened?" She asked when she saw my room. I looked around and realized I hadn't dried off my carpet and walls yet. "Ability training." I said. "Oh. Right. You're also a Hydrekinetic." "Yup and I flooded my room yesterday." I say grinning. "No way! But there's no ocean nearby. " She says confused. "Yeah but my mom says I'm the strongest Hydrokinetic out there." Chapter 4 "No way!" Tessa shouted. "Yes way! I can call water without there being any nearby. It's so cool! I have had so much practice I'm now so good at it!" I said. "This coming from the girl who flooded her room yesterday." Tessa reminded me. We look around the room and burst out laughing. "Hey! Guess what?" Tessa asked. "What?!" I ask. "I went to Martha's house today and found out that she is no longer grounded! " Tessa said excitedly. "Awesome! I can't wait to see her!" I reply eagerly. "Well I have to go! I'm meeting up with my friend Lea. You should meet her! She's so nice! A little shy though." Tessa says "Is she Leo's twin?" I ask. "Yeah." She answers. "What's her ability?" I ask curiously. "She's a shade. Like her mom's brother. You know...Tam Song? Well he's her uncle. Her mom and dad are nice though. Linh and Wylie Endal? " She says. "Cool! Can't wait to meet her! See you tomorrow! " I said. "Bye!" She calls as she leaves. Next morning at Foxfire. I was walking to my locker when I hear someone call my name. I look around but don't see anybody. I keep walking and look behind me again and right at that moment I crash into some kid. I fall and slam my head HARD into my locker. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I hear someone ask. I look up and see a kid with golden blond hair and a level 4 uniform. "Y..y...yeah. I'm fine." I mumble. I try to stand up and immediately get dizzy and black out with in five seconds of standing up. I wake up and see Elwin standing not to far away talking to the kid I bumped into and Tessa who must have insisted on coming along. "Wha...what happened?" I ask. "You bumped into Griffen and blacked out. He carried you here and you've been out for two hours and six minutes." Tessa says. "Do you remember what happened?" Elwin asked gently. "I remember hearing someone call me and when I looked behind me I ended up bumping into Geoffrey. " I said. "It's Griffen. Not Geoffrey." Griffin snapped. "Relax Griff. She just woke up." Tessa reminded him. "Oh. Right. Sorry." Griffen apologized. "Here. Drink these and you should be as good as new." Elwin said handing me some exilers. I drink them and try to stand up. I start to loose my balance and Tessa hurries over and helps me stand. "Maybe you should go home." Elwin says. "No! I can't! Mom will worry so much! I have to stay! Please?" I said frantically. "Alright. If you're sure you're up for it you can stay." Elwin sighs. "I am! Thanks! " I say. I take a few deep breaths and try to stand. I stay while Elwin gives Griff and Tess permission slips. I then head off to ability training. "Good morning Asha!" Lady Tara says when she sees me enter. "Good morning Lady Tara!" I say. She was my favorite teacher and was so nice and encouraging. "Asha, I would like you to meet my daughter, Taylor." Lady Tara says pointing to a girl with pitch black hair and teal eyes. "Hi Taylor! I'm Asha!" I tell her. "Taylor has just manifested as a Hydrokinetic and will be you're training buddy. " Chapter 5 "My training buddy?"I asked "Yes. The Council has asked that several of our newly manifested Hydrokinetic's work with you. " Lady Tara explained. "Why me?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "You're the most talented Hydrokinetic out there." Lady Tara said. "But don't I get a choice? I mean I'd love to train with Taylor but I want a choice." I said. "It's the Council's decision. It's my job to train you. I'm sorry. Why don't you take a walk around the place with Taylor and get to know each other." Lady Tara offered making it clear that the topic was over. I sighed and walked out with Taylor. "I'm sorry." Taylor blurted out. "About what?" I asked. "Them forcing you to train with me." Taylor mumbled. "Oh. I don't mind training with you but I want a choice." I said. "I wish you did get a choice. I want to train with you though. You're nice and I don't have any friends. " Taylor mumbled. "Oh! Want to sit with me at lunch? And maybe we can practice this afternoon." I offered. "Oh! I'd love to sit with you! I can't train after school though." Taylor said. "Why not?" I ask. "I'm going to watch little kids for my mom's friend." She said sadly. "Oh. Okay. Another time then." I said. I explained the basic tricks and helped her out a little. I was having so much fun I jumped when the bell rang. "Come on! Let's go meet my friends!" I said excitedly . "Okay!" She said. "Ash over here!" I heared Tessa call. I grab Taylor's hand and race over. "Who's that?" Tessa asked eyeing Taylor curiously. "This is my training buddy! Tessa, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is Tessa." I introduced . "Hi Taylor! These are our friends. Griffen, Chance, Pace, Martha, Lea, and Leo." Tessa said. "Hi!" They all say. We talked for awhile and went to our last classes and then went home. "Hi Ash! How was school? " Saundra called from the kitchen. "Hello mom! School was okay." I said as I went upstairs. I went to my room and jumped when my pocket buzzed. I pulled out my imparter and saw a message asking if I could come play Basequest with Chance, Pace, and Tessa. I said I'd be right there and quickly changed into a dark blue plain dress with black flats. When I arrived I looked around and saw Tessa tell Chance and Pace that I was here. "Ash! You're here! Who's team do you want to be on?" She asked. "I don't know. Who doesn't cheat?" I ask. "Well...I don't. Tessa doesn't. If you cheat Pace. You get to where Tessa's longest dress with frills and you get to run in it for the rest of the day." Chance tells us. "Hey! I don't cheat!" Pace protests innocently. "Yeah. Sure. We'll see about that. I'll take Pace. Tessa, you get Ash." Chance says . "Okay! Come on Ash! Let's win this game fair and square!" Tessa says. "You guys are questing." Pace declares. We picked a tree and Tess went out to find them. I looked around getting a feel for the grounds and found that there was a ditch around the tree. I heard a branch crack and I immediately look around. One of the good things about being a Hydrokinetic was because my parents were Telepths and my mom's mom and dad were Sophie Foster and Fitz Vacker, I was able to use my water senses like Sophie does with her Telepath senses to tell where every one was. I opened my senses and found out that Chance was to the right and Pace was to the left. Both advancing on me. I make a ball of water in each hand and shoot it at both of them. Drenching them from head to toe. I then make a water wall around the tree. Which was tall. Then Tessa who saw the water ran over and tagged a shocked Pace and I ran to the other side and tagged a suprised Chance. "Well....I guess that means we win! Fair and square." I said. Drying them off and getting rid of the water. "No! That was cheating!" Pace protested. "No. Chance didn't say that abilities weren't allowed." I said. "She does have a point." Chance says. "Wanna play again?" Tessa asks. "Nope! I don't wanna loose again. " Pace says. "Alright. Fine. What do we do now?" Tessa asks. "Well we could play truth or dare." Chance offers. "Okay! Let's go to Chance's room." Tessa says. "Lead the way!" Chance declares. Chapter 6 We went to Chance's room and she insisted on going first for truth or dare. "Pace. Truth or dare?" Tessa asked. "Truth." He replied. "If you could do anything in the world, what would it be?" Tessa asked. "To clobber you." He replied grinning. "You wouldn't dare!" I said making a ball of water. "I would." Pace said. "Anyways. Asha truth or dare?" Chance asks. "Truth." I responded. "How many times have you flooded your room?" He asked. I "Seriously?" I asked. "You have to answer." He reminded me. "Fine. Once." I said smugly. "WHAT? I THOUGHT SOMEONE SAID 50 TIMES!" He shouted. "What! No! I have awesome control! Who told you that!" I asked. "Pace." Chance said. We both look at Pace and glare at him. "I think I'll go see if your mom made some mallowmelt." He mumbled. "Nope! Pace. Truth or dare?" I ask. "I'm going to regret this but dare." He said. "I dare you to ware Tess's most fanciest and brightest dress until we're done." I dared. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!" He whined. "YES!!!!!" Chance and Tess shout. Tess goes to her closet and picks out a bright pink dress with tons of sparkles and frills and hands it to him. "Isn't there ANYthing else I can do?" Pace whined. "Nope! The only other option is to tell us who you have a crush on." I said. "I think I'll where the dress. " He sighed. He put it on and blushed so bright when everyone laughed. "Oh it is so on Asha Dawson!" He growled and I give him a smug look. "Truth or dare Asha?" Pace asked. I was the kind of girl who wouldn't turn down a dare. Most of the time. "Dare." I said. "Perfect! I challenge you to kiss Chance." He said smugly. "WHAT!" Chance and I both shout. "You have to do it or tell us who you have a crush on." He shrugged. "Okay." I said. I made a ball of water and threw it at him and while he wasn't looking I kissed Chance on the cheek. He blushed so bright I thought I might loose eye sight! "Not fair! You have to let me see!" He whined. "Nope! You didn't specify. I kissed him on the cheek. Your turns over." I said. "Chance. Truth or dare." Tessa asked. "Umm.....truth." He said. "Do you like Sara." She asked. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU I HATE SARA! WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME?" Chance yelled. "Chill man! I was just asking!" Tessa said. "Yeah, well don't do it again." He said glaring at her. "Okay. Fine." She mumbled. "Tess. Truth or dare." Chance asked. "Truth." She replied. "Am I the only on here who does dares? You guys are wimpy." I sigh. "I do dares! You made me ware this dress! Can I take it off yet?" He whined. "Nope? Now quit whining." I tell him. "Do you like me?" Chance asked Tessa. "No!" She said blushing fiercely. "Good!" He said. "Dude. How is that good?" Pace asked. "Umm...because I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings?" He mumbles. "Tell me the REAL reason or I will make you tell me in my next turn." Pace said. "Fine! There's someone else. That's all I'm telling you." He growled. "Ooooooo! Who is it?" Tessa and Pace asked. "Not telling. " He said. "Oh really?" Pace asked. "Yup! " Chance says. I get up while Pace and Tess are plotting ways to make him tell. Chance looks up and sees me with a big ball of water standing over Tess and Pace. I raise an eyebrow at him and he nods. "Hey guys!" I said making them jump because they didn't know I was there. They look up and I drop it and jump back. Tessa screams and ducks under Pace as it hits them. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Pace gasps. "No making Chance tell any more." I say defensively as I go sit down again. "Okay, but next time don't use ICE COLD WATER!" Pace yells. "We'll see." I reply. Pace glares at me. I smile sweetly at him. Tessa fusses over her clothes. Chance is laughing so hard he struggles to breath. "Can we play something else? I don't want to play Truth or dare anymore." Tessa whines. "Like?" I ask. "Well I know what I'm going to do." Pace says. "Oh? What's that?" I ask. "You really want to know?" He asks. "Yes." I respond. "Okay! You asked for it. CHANCE AND ASH, SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE. THEN COMES MARRIAGE. THEN COMES BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" He sings. I make a huge ball of ice cold water and throw it at him. He dodges and starts singing again. "CHANCE AND ASH. SITTING IN A TR...." He starts but is cut off with a ball of water hitting him. "Gotcha!" I shout as I race out of the room. I race down the hallway and hear footsteps. I look behind me and see Chance. He catches up and pulls me into his room. Once were in he safely shuts and locks the door. "I'm sorry." He whispers to me. "It's not your fault. He also kinda asked for me to hit him with the ice cold water." I said cheerfully. He was about to respond when we hear Pace and Tessa ask Chance's mom where we went. "Check his room." We hear her respond. "Uh-oh" He whispers. We hear the door knob rattle. Chance shoves me under his bed. Once I'm under he grabs a book and sits on his bed pretending to read. The door unlockes and Pace opens the door and runs in. From under the bed I see Tessa come in holding her lock picking case. "Where's Ash?" Tess asks. "She probably got upset that Pace rudley ACCUSED her of kissing with me. So I think she went home." Chance shrugged. "Pace! How could you! I finally got her to come play with us and you upset her?" Tessa yelled. "I WAS JUST TEASING!" He yells back. "GUYS! NO ARGUING IN MY ROOM!" Chance shouts over all the noise. Tessa shoves Pace out the door and starts arguing again. Chance goes over and closed the door and locks it again. I crawl out and look around. "Psst." Chance whispers. I look and he points out the window. I head over and look down. "I'll die if I jump!" I whisper back. "Use your ability." He whispers back. "Okay. Here goes nothing." I whisper to myself. I make a cushion out of water down below. "I can't jump!" I whimper. "Yes you can! I'll go with you." He says. He grabs my hand and pulls me out the window. I literally scream and grab him. He laughs and I blush. We land with a HUGE SPLASH AND we both go under. He grabs my hand and pulls me up to the surface. We are soaked from head to toe now. I'm to shocked that I survived to dry us off. Then I her a voice say... "What do we have here?" I look up and see Martha holding a ball of fire and walking towards us. Chapter 7 "Martha?" I ask. "Yes?" She asked "What are you doing?" I ask. "Well...let's see. I'm breathing, talking, and walking. What did you think I was doing?" She asks. "No. I mean what are you doing here?" I ask. "I'm here to make you a deal." She says. "What's that?" Chance asks. "You convince them to take off the ban on Pyrokinetic's and none of this will have ever happened." She shrugs. "And if we don't?" Chance asks. "Then everyone will suffer." She says. "Why? I thought you were my friend." I said. "And I still am." She responds. "No! Friends don't betray you and threaten you!" I said. "Then you're stuck with me until you convince the council to take off the ban!" Martha growls. She raises the Everblaze and aims it at us. "Last chance." She warns. "Why am I last?" Chance asks trying to save time. "I'm not TALKING about YOU!" She shouts. She throws the Everblaze at us and Chance slams into me knocking me to the side so that is misses us. Martha makes more and shoots again. This time Chance holds up his hands and a wall of ice appears. Saving us just in time. He gets rid of the wall and I shoot water immediately at her putting out her Everblaze and drenching her from head to toe. "H..h..how?" She gasps. "Oh! Right! You don't know and I'm not telling you." I said as I shoot more water at her. She holds up her hand and Everblaze shoots out hitting the water making us both go flying backwards. I slam into Chance and she hits the ground. "I'll be back!" She shouts as she leaps away. Chance groans and collapses on the ground. "Are you okay?" I ask. "I've been better." He groans. He gets up and pulls me up. "Shall we go in?" He asks. At that moment the tears I was holding back came rolling down my face. Chance pulls me into a hug and let's me cry on him. "It's all going to be alright. Don't let this break you." He tells me. After sitting there for ten minuts. He pulls me up and leads me inside. "What happened?" Tessa asks who had been arguing with Pace still. Chance looks up and tells her that he'll explain later. He brings me to a guest room across from his room. Chance's mom comes up and helps me get comfortable and then leaves telling me she'll tell my parents. I sit there for awhile thinking about what happened. After the lights go out I decided I couldn't sleep and went to the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep?" Chance asks. "Yeah." I mumble. "We'll figure it out. I'll make up a plan." Chance assures me. "I've got a plan. " I tell him. "Oh?" He asks. "Yup! We're going to see Sophie Foster." I tell him. "Do you know where she lives?" He asks. "Yeah. She lives at Everglen with Fitz and his family." I explain. "Not Havenfield?" Chance asks. "No. After she married Fitz she moved to his house because there was more room." I explain. "So what do we do from there?" He asks. "I find out what the Neverseen want from us." I tell him. "Sounds like a plan!" He says. "Are you in?" I ask. "Totally!" He says. "We want in to!" Tessa said walking up with Pace. "Then we'll go see Sophie tomorrow!" I tell them all. Chapter 8 "Asha! Your friends are here!" My mom called. "Coming!" I call. I head downstairs and see my mom talking to my friends. I wave and quickly run over "Ready?" I asked. "Yeah." They respond. "Everglen!" I call. We arrive and head to the door. Tessa rings and we wait. And wait. And wait. And the finally Della answers. "Why hello! What can I do for you? " Della asks. "We'd like to see Sophie." Tessa replys. "Second floor all the way down on the right." Della says. "Thanks Della!" I said hugging her. We head to the stairs and head to the second floor. "Did she say right or left?" Pace asks. "I think she said right." I say as I knock on the door. "Yes?" A young lady with brown eyes and blonde hair asks. "Hi! Is Sophie here?" Tessa asks. "Umm....Tess? That IS Sophie." I whisper. "Oh! Sorry!" Tessa says. "I'm Asha. Though you probably know that I'm Saundra's daughter. These are my friends. Tessa, Chance and Pace. " I introduced. "I knew I recognized you! Come on in!" Sophie exclaims. Everyone looks at me and seems to be giving a look that says 'lead the way!' What a bunch of wimps! So I led the way. "You've gotten so big!" Sophie exclaims. "Really? It doesn't feel like I'm growing." I say. "Well! I haven't seen you in years!" Sophie exclaims. "Ummm.....I saw you two weeks ago." I remind her. "Oh! Right! Well..... anything you'd like to talk about?" Sophie asked. "Oh nothing at all! Just felt like visiting! Other then Martha..there's nothing really to talk about." Chance shrugged. l "Oh! Then wha......wait what's wrong with Martha?" She asked. "Ummm......other then the fact that she broke Ash's heart by betraying her?" Pace asks. "What?! Someone broke Squirts heart?" Sophie asks. "I'm not Squirt!" I protest. "Yeah....we'll talk about that later. What happened?" She asks. "Martha got a better deal and joined the Neverseen. She now says that MIGHT let us live if we get rid of the ban on Pyrkinetic's." Tessa said. "WHAT! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE MESSING WITH ME!" Sophie shouted. "Sadly not." Chance said. "We want to everything you know about tht Neverseen." I said. "Well...it might be best if the Black Swan tell you." Sophie says nervously. "Why?" I ask. "Because they know more then I do." Sophie said. "Will you take us there?" Chance asks. "Yes. BUT you need to tell you're parents." Sophie says. We all head off to tell our parents. I pull out my imparter and call my mom. "Show me Saundra Dawson." I tell the imparter. The screen flashes and my mom appears. "Everything all right?" Saundra asks. "Yeah. I'm trying to find out more about the Neverseen and Sophie thinks we should go see the Black Swan. We're supposed to talk to our parents though. Can I go?" I ask. "Sure. BUT you need to send me updates." Saundra says. "Alright! Thanks mom!" I say. "No problem! Stay safe! Love ya!" She tells me and then hangs up. I head back and see everyone else waiting. "Are you all able to come?" I ask. "Yup!" They respond. "Then let's go see the Black Swan! Chapter 9 "That's their hideout?" Pace asked. "Course it is! What'd you expect? A shining, glittering, sparkly castle?" I asked. "Wait, you've seen it before?" Chance asks. "Yeah. When I was 4 years old my mom brought me here." I said. "Then why did you need Sophie to bring us here?" Pace asked. "Well......She IS apart of the Black Swan." I remind them. "I know THAT but....." Pace says. "But what?" Tessa asks. "Nevermind." Pace mumbles. We head over to the entrance where Sophie talks to a Goblin who then goes inside to get some guy with a weird name. "So.......I feel like doing some teasing while we wait." Pace says grinning at Chance and I. "Don't you dare." I tell him as I make a ball of water. "Why not? I'm so bored." He whines. "What's your point?" I ask. "Well....I don't really care if I get wet so.........CHANCE AND ASHA, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST CO........" He starts. "Pace! Behave yourself!" Sophie exclaims. "You guys a Booorrrriiiinnngggg!!!!!" Pace whines. "Your point being?" I ask. Sophie quiets us as a wrinkly weird looking DUDE comes out. w "Sophie?!" He exclaims. "Hello Mr. Forkle!" She says. "What are you doing here?" He asks. "Asha and her friends need your help. I brought them here to see you because I didn't think there was much I could do." Sophie explains. "Well! Don't just doddle there! Come on in!" Forkle says. "I think it'd be best if I told you and they stayed here. I don't want to upset Asha again." Sophie says. "Don't worry! I'll take care of her!" Chance says. "See what I mean? He acts WEIRD around her. I think he LIKES her!" Pace whispers to Tessa. Tessa nods still watching me with an amused grin. "We HAVE to do SOMETHING! Their MADE for each other!" Pace whispers to Tessa. "Well.....come to my house Monday after school then." Tessa whispers back. I was trying to figure out what Tessa and Pace were planning when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jump because I was to busy trying to listen in to what Tessa was telling Pace. I turn around and see a boy with black hair, silver eyes, and a cheerful smile. "Hi! I'm Nate. Are you Ava?" He asks. "No. I'm ASHA! I think 'Ava' is somewhere else." I tell him. "Sorry! I meant Asha but I know someone named Ava and your names are KINDA close. I apologize. I was told to bring you to the boys commen room." He tells us. "Will we get to meet Ava?" Tessa asks. "Of course! She's waiting for you there." Nate says. "Cool! Lead the way!" Tessa says. He leads us to a room with water decorations EVERYWHERE! I look around and see three kids. "Hello! I'm Kya. The one reading a boring old book is Reed. And the one playing with the water is Ava." A girl with red hair, ice blue eyes, and freckles says. Reed looks up and glares at Kya and then smiles at us. Reed has light, messy brown hair, green eyes, and a weird cheesy smile. "Sorry about that. Kya thinks every History book is boring." Reed explains. "Do not!" Kya protests. "Guys! Stop arguing! Ava! Come say hi! " Nate says. A girl with shoulder length blue hair, silver eyes and a shy smile looks up. "Whoa! I love your hair!" Tessa exclaims. "Thanks! I dyed it to go with my ability." Ava said shyly. "What's your ability?" Tessa asked. "Ava is the second most talented Hydrokinetic out there." Chapter 10 "Are you KIDDING ME!" Tessa exclaims. "No. I'm not kidding." Nate said. "Now I know the two most talented Hydrokinetic's OUT THERE!" Tessa exclaims. "You do?" Kya asks. "Who's the first?" Reed asked. "My BFF!" Tessa said poking me. "You're kidding!" Kya exclaims. "Nope! Anyways, what are your abilities?" Tessa asks. "I'm a Pyrokinetic, Reed's a Vanisher, Nate's a Flasher, and you guys already know Ava's ability. What's your guy's abilities" Kya says. "Chance is a Froster, Asha's an Empath and Hydrokinetic, Pace's a Vanisher, and I'm an Inflicter. " Tessa responds. Just then Mr. Forkle comes back in. "Ava, Nate, Kya, and Reed, I'll meet you in the meeting room in an hour. Asha, I just wanted you to know that we will do everything we can to solve this problem. Until then you guys will be staying here for your own safety. Make a list of what you want from your home and I'm go get it for you." Mr. Forkle said. "What about our parents? Are they okay with this?" I ask. "I'll tell them everything. " Mr. Forkle said. "Wait, I want to get my own stuff." I said. "But it's to dangerous!" Nate protests. "I don't really want you guys snooping around my room!" I shot back. "But it's for your own saf......." Nate starts. "I'll take her." Ava says. "But Ava!" Nate exclaims. "No buts about it. I'm taking her. And that's final." Ava says. "Fine by me." I say. "Well what are you waiting for! Let's go!" Ava says excitedly. I pull out my home crystal and hold it up to the light. Ava runs over and grabs my hand. "How did it go?" Saundra asks when we came in. "No time to explain. Forkle will tell you everything you need to know." I say as I lead Ava upstairs. "Whoa! This is your room?" Ava asks. "Yup!" I say as I pull out my backpack and start stuffing stuff in. "Small......." Ava mumbled. I ran to my closet and grabbed my favorite clothes. I hated wearing new stuff so I grabbed a lot. "I think I'm ready." I call. "Wait! Are you SERIOUSLY leaving this furball behind?" Ava said pointing to my cat. I had gotten her as a gift from Sophie a few months ago. "I think I'll take her." I said. The tiny cat looked up at me as I came closer. "Come here Sparky!" I coaxed. Sparky got up and jumped into the cage I was holding. I quickly grabbed some stuff to take care of her and ran downstairs with Ava. "Asha Dawson! You need to explain RIGHT NOW where you're going! And who on EARTH is THAT!" Saundra shouted. "Mom this is Ava. She's apart of the Black Swan." I explain. "The Black SWAN? And why on EARTH do you have a backpack stuffed with stuff and where are you taking Sparky!" Saundra exclaimed. "Mom! Forkle will be here in an half an hour to explain EVERYTHING. I promise!" I tell her. "Well his explanation better be good or your grounded!" Chapter 11